Life of an Ordinary Soccer Freak
by YueShiyume
Summary: An ordinary girl who is obsessed in soccer deals with the circumstances that arouse in her life. Will she be able to overcome them? OCx? Rating T to be safe. R&R! Thank you! :D *ON HIATUS*


Title of the Story: **Life of an Ordinary Soccer Freak**

Author's Note: Hey hey hey! **YueShiyume** here, once again! Welcome welcome! I present you my third story~ This chapter is indeed, full of POVs. Yeaaahhhh, I wish this would be long. Also, if you haven't read my second story, Confusion, please do read it! I'm running out of ideas! I need more ideas! /puppy dog eyes

Thank you~ :3

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own **Inazuma Eleven/GO/Chrono Stone**. I only own my OCs, _Shiyume Sayori_ and her mother, _Shiyume Naru_.

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! SIMPLE!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**: _Introduction of Shiyume Sayori_

Shiyume Sayori's POV

I loved my life, once.

I had a complete family with loving parents.

If that day didn't come, my situation would not be like this.

This life.

It's so worthless.

It's full of tragedies.

No happy endings.

Nothing.

I hate this.

* * *

"If you're team won't be able to destroy Raimon on the day of the match, you'll never know what will happen to your eye. Understood?!"

"D-demo, Kageyama-san! It's just a practice match, why will we destro-"

"No buts! I don't care if it's just a practice match!"

"G-gomenasai, Kageyama-san..."

I am Shiyume Sayori, and I am under the supervision of the 'bad guy,' Kageyama Reiji. Bad guy, you say? Well, he destroys schools who does not deserve to play soccer mercilessly. I hate him, that's all. But just because of a stupid contract that I let myself be tempted, I follow him.

I have a problem with my left eye. My left eye's vision is opaque. My left eye's vision is blurry. Contact lens won't answer my problem. This started when I had an accident when I was five years old. I better not talk about that. When Kageyama-san knew about this, he offered me something that can make my left eye be as clear as possible. He said that he have enough money to heal my ceased eye. So, without my Okaa-san knowing, I was driven by temptation and agreed to be his comrade for the sake of my condition.

But because of this, my life was at stake.

I was frequently threatened by him and by other people. They took advantage of my condition. My Okaa-san barely don't know anything. I even had the strength to lie to my very of mother. I am an idiot! But this is also for her own good. And mine too.

* * *

I was standing at the very back of the team while Kidou-taichou was announcing our next opponent. I wasn't paying attention sine many things are circling my mind, including the fact that we need to destroy Raimon.

"Minna..."Kidou-taichou announced as he place his arms in a proud manner.

"We'll have a practice match against Raimon Jr. High. Venue is their soccer grounds." He added.

"Start training!"

The members went enthusiastically to their positions and started stratching. On the other hand, I wasn't hearing anything. I remain standing.

"Shiyume!" Our captain shouted.

"H-hai! Gomenasai!" Then I ran to my position.

I am a forward so I positioned myself beside Sakuma Jirou-kun, Teikoku's ace striker.

"You're mentally absent. Is something bothering you?" He asked.

"N-nothing...It's none of your business..." I answered coldly.

Practice started. I passed the ball to Sakuma-kun, since the ball was in my possession.

After an hour and a half of practice, we took a break and I nearly passed out.

I huffed and coughed meaning that I am already exhausted.

"Are you okay? You look so tired with just that..." A tall man, particularly my best friend named Genda Koujirou-kun asked, with a worried face.

"I-i'm okay..." I nodded.

"You should rest for a while. After regaining energy, I'll call you back to the field." Kidou-taichou suggested.

"Alright..."

I kept on staring at the ground the whole time. I wasn't watching their practices. Many things have bothered me these days.

After thirty minutes, Captain announced that afternoon practices are finished.

"Good job! That's all for practice. Dismissed!"

Looking worried, my three friends proceeded to where I was sitting.

"I have been watching you while we were practicing. Are you really okay, Shiyume? It seems that you're in deep thought..." asked Kidou-taichou.

"I was so worried about you, Sayori. I can't concentrate on protecting the goal a while ago..." worried, Genda-kun said.

"Honestly, Sayori. Is something bothering you or did we say something bad?" Sakuma-kun questioned.

I didn't bother to answer. I was so tired to talk, plus I didn't want to talk about everything Kageyama-related.

"Gomen..."

I stood up and walked away, disrespecting my friends.

"Sumimasen..." I added.

* * *

Genda Koujirou's POV (Very short, indeed.)

"What's gotten into her? She's been cold to me since practices! She's not the caring and calm Sayori that we know!" Sakuma stated.

"I'm worried." I said.

Kidou and Sakuma both nodded.

"I think it's best to leave her alone for now..." Kidou suggested.

All of us agreed.

_Sayori, what's wrong with you?_

* * *

Shiyume Sayori's POV

"Tadaima.." I entered my home and greeted my mother, Shiyume Naru and tapped my pet dog, Hatsuko.

"Oh, okaeri, Sayori-chan! How's school?" Okaa-san asked.

"Just the usual..." I answered in an irritated tone of voice.

"Hmm...what's the matter, darling?"

"N-nani mo..."

"Alright then, I'll just call you when dinner's ready!"

I nodded.

I went upstairs and proceeded to my room.

Arriving my comfort zone, I quickly crawled to my bed and closed my eyes.

I let those unpleasant things flash through my mind, once again.

And without my knowledge, I fell asleep.

* * *

Genda Koujirou's POV

I was so curious on why my best friend, Sayori was acting strange a while ago. She wasn't like this before - she has a very enthusiastic personality, she's noisy, talkative, hyper, and caring. But, many are attracted to her. Now, I don't know what's causing her this. I think I'm not used to her being that way.

So without further ado, I dialed her cellphone number in my contacts and hope that she'll answer.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

It rang.

But nobody answered.

Is she mad at me? That's why she isn't picking up her phone?

That didn't stop me from calling again and again until she finally answered.

"Moshi moshi, Sayori desu." She replied, with a matching yawn.

"A-ah, Sayori! Konnichiwa! Sleeping, eh? Sorry for disturbing..." I didn't know what to say.

"Eh? Genda-kun?" At last, she recognized my voice.

There was a short pause. Unfortunately, Sayori was the one who broke the silence.

"So...what do you want to talk about, Genda-kun?" she asked, in a sweet tone of voice.

"I...I wanna ask you something." I replied.

"Uh-huh...Then what is it?"

I felt like her personality had changed again. It made me more curious.

"You look so strange since morning. You're not the Sayori I know. The Sayori I know is cheerful, energetic and hyper. What has been bothering you, Sayori? What made you that way, huh?!" I blasted with those words without even thinking what she would feel. I realized that I only did this for satisfying my curiousity. I wanted to apologize, but it was too late.

"S-sayori, I-"

"It's none of your business, Genda-kun. Don't ask me anything about it once more, okay?"

Afterwards, she hung up.

I felt like I was the most miserable person in the world, hurting my best friend's feelings.

* * *

Author's Note: Well, that's it~ XD If you spot some gramatical errors, then feel free to tell me. I won't eat you. I don't eat alive creatures. /smiles

So...feel free to read, and review! No rude comments please~ THANK YOUU! /hugs you all

If you are willing to suggest anything, GO! I would love to accept them.

**YueShiyume**


End file.
